Fall Out Boy
Fall Out Boy is an American rock band, currently consisting of Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman, and Andy Hurley. The band began in 2001, although it took a hiatus from 2009-2012 to "de-compress". Since regrouping, the band has released two albums, both of which have been no. 1 albums. Style The band has frequently been described as "pop-punk" or "softcore", which is hardcore rock mixed with pop sensibility. Fall Out Boy continues to evolve their style of music, with lead lyricist Pete Wentz saying that rock and roll is progressive. Songs Take This to Your Grave From Under the Cork Tree Infinity on High Folie à Deux Save Rock and Roll * My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) * The Phoenix * Young Volcanoes * Alone Together * The Mighty Fall (ft. Big Sean) * Just One Yesterday * Where Did The Party Go * Death Valley * Rat A Tat ft. Courtney Love * Miss Missing You * Save Rock and Roll American Beauty/American Psycho * Irresistible * American Beauty/American Psycho * Centuries * The Kids Aren't Alright * Uma Thurman * Jet Pack Blues * Novocaine * Fourth of July * Favorite Records * Immortals * Twin Skeletons Current Band Members Patrick Stump Patrick Stump (born ) was born in Evenston, IL and is the lead vocalist for Fall Out Boy. Patrick was born to parents David Stumph, a folk singer, and Patricia Vaughn. His younger sister is named Megan and he has an older brother named Kevin who is a professional violinist. Before he was famous, he was heavily influenced by Prince and David Bowie. In 2012, he married Elisa Yao and the couple welcomed a son named Declan in 2014. Pete Wentz Pete Wentz (born ) was born in Wilmette, IL and is the bassist for Fall Out Boy. in 2008 he married Ashlee Simpson; they divorced in 2011. He and Simpson had a son named Bronx in 2008 and in 2014, he had a son named Saint Laszlo with his girlfriend Meagan Camper. Joe Troham Joe Troham (born ) was born in Florida and is a singer-songwriter and guitarist for Fall Out Boy. He grew up in a Jewish household and considers himself culturally Jewish. He persuaded Peter Wentz to start a Green Day-inspired music group with him. His first band was called Arma Angelus. He married Marie Wortman Goble on October 28, 2011 and on April 24, 2014, the couple had their first child, a daughter named Ruby. Andy Hurley Andy Hurley (born ) was born in Menomonee Falls, WI is the drummer for Fall Out Boy. He attended the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee and was a member of many hardcore punk bands. His father passed away when he was five and his mother supported their family by working as a nurse. Former Band Members Former * T.J. Kunasch * Brandon Hamm * Ben Rose * Mike Pareskuwicz Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views